


Every Moment

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtleCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: I loved the one you did about donnie forgetting the reader birthday. Can you do one like that but it’s a date or something and she gets drunk and breaks up with him but they get back together in the end?





	Every Moment

Donnie was in his lab, as per normal. He had been there for the best part of 3 hours straight, something which wasn’t uncommon.   
You walked in without knocking, a privilege of being his girlfriend but you weren’t happy.  
Standing at the door, you crossed your arms over your chest and tapped your foot impatiently.   
“Just coming.” He called over his shoulder, not noticing your body language as he shoved something in a draw and quickly busied himself with something else.   
“Don’t bother.” You growled, slamming the door behind you as you walked further into the lab. “We need ot talk.”   
He heard that. Look up from his gadgets, he instantly saw how your eyes had black underneath them from running mascara, showing you had been crying. Your eyes were watering and red and you were still hiccupping from crying. Not only that, but you were swaying meaning you had been drinking.  
He got to his feet.   
“What happened?” He held out his hands, sure you were about to fall forward but you stumbled back.   
“You! Youre what happened!” You tried to sound tough but it came out as a sob.   
“What? Darling, whats going -?” He tried to speak but you interrupted him.   
“Do you know what time it is?” You slurred, pointing in the vague direction of the clock.   
“yeah, its only seven…” Then he trailed off as his eyes caught the actual time.   
It was quarter to eleven. Nearly four hours after he was meant to meet you.   
He blinked, thinking perhaps his eyes were playing a trick on him, hoping more than anything else in the world he was wrong.   
“[y/n], i-I didn’t-“ He starts to try explain it to you, to try give you a reason even though he had none other than he lost track of time.   
“No! Im done, Donnie. Im not getting stood up again for a date.” You threw your hands up in the air in defeat.   
Donnies heart stopped in his chest. You couldn’t mean what he through you meant.   
“You don’t mean-?” He starts to ask, walking over to you but then he saw the pain in your eyes. The pain you were normally so good at hiding when you told him it was okay and you understood. But he could see it now.   
“I mean what I said. Im done. Its over!” You wiped away a tear with the sleeve of your dress but more came as the sobs raked over your body with worrying force. Donnie had never seen you like this.   
“No, you cant mean that. You’re drunk and don’t know what your saying.” He tried to reason as he reached to take your hand in his shaking ones but you snatched them back.   
“I mean it. Im only drunk because I knew it was the only way id be able to do this.” You backed away from him as he started at you with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.   
“I can fix it Just give me-“ He tried to speak but you interrupted him.   
“Another chance? You mean like the one I already gave you tonight? and the chance before that and the chance before that.” Your anger had completely left your body now and it was only sorrow as you backed away from him. Your hands ran through your hair and Donnie had never seen you look so… weak, so broken. “Why wasn’t I good enough?” You whispered.   
“what?” He breathed, unable to understand what you meant.   
“Everything else is so much more important that me. It means more to you than me and I don’t understand why. I gave you everything I have and I just cant understand whats wrong with me. I love you and that’s obviously not enough for you.”   
“[y/n]?” he spoke in a pleading voice as the urgency set in. He was about to lose you. You struggled towards the door and he knew he had to stop you before you left. He couldn’t begin to address what you said, it confused him too much to even start. So he just tried to stop you “Please, don’t do this.” He managed to dart forward and cup your cheeks. He did the only thing he thought of and kissed you.   
He expected you to push him away but you just stood then. Its didn’t feel right, not to you or Donnie. It felt like kissing a stranger rather than someone he had been with for 4 years.   
Nearly 5. In 2 months time it would be 5 years.   
“Please.” He breathed against your lips, tears spilling down his cheeks as he fully realised what would happened.   
You stood there, your eyes closed, swaying ever so slightly. He thought, for a brief moment, you would open your eyes and smile at him bright, telling him it was okay and not to do it again. And he wouldn’t, that he vowed.   
But then you really did open your eyes, and he still saw the sorrow and tears there.   
“Goodbye, Donnie.” You whispered, before turning on you heel and leaving the lab.   
Donnie collapsed to the floor.   
\-------------------time skip ----------------  
When you finally woke, your head was killing you. Your body seemed to be in pain before you opened your eyes. As the alcohol left your system, it was replaced with the worse hangover you had ever had.   
Memories of the previous night came flashing back to you as you remembered why you drank so much, both before and after your visit to Donnie.   
You sat up in your bed, rubbing your eyes as you yawned. You couldn’t remember coming to bed. To be honest, you expected to wake up on the floor in your kitchen since that was the last place you remembered.   
Your phone buzzed as a message came through. The screen light up to show you had 3 messages, all from Donnie.   
“Can you call me when youre awake?”   
“Im so sorry.”   
“please.”   
You signed, knowing he would probably come around if you didn’t answer. Picking up the phone, you called him.   
Within a ring, he answered.   
“You’re awake?” he asked, sounding a little out of breath and fuzzy, like there was wind.   
“Yes.” Your voice was rough and it hurt to speak.   
Not a second later but you heard a knock on the window. Getting out of bed, you walked up to open the curtains to see Donnie on your window sill. It was broad daylight and even though your apartment overlooked a rarely used back alley, people might still see.   
“What are you doing?” You opened the window, wanting to get him inside as quickly as possible before glancing out to see if anyone had been looking. Luckily, there wasn’t a sole in sight.   
“I had to see you. To talk to you.” He breathed as he turned to face you, dark circles under his eyes.   
“And after we’re done talking? Jesus, its only 11 am!” You looked at the clock as you spoke.   
“Ill go up to the roof after we’ve talked and I’ll leave whenever you tell me to.” He says, calming your nerves a little.   
“What do you want to talk about?” You asked, accepting he was here whether you liked it or not.   
“us.” He answered.   
“Theres isn’t an ‘us’ anymore. I thought I made that clear last night.” You walked past him, not looking up at him or in his eyes. That would kill you. But his hand caught your wrist.   
“There has to be an us.” He pleaded, trying to look into your eyes but you turned your head away from him.   
“Donnie-“ you sighed, about to tell him to leave when he interrupted you.   
“I know im wrong. I really do. Its nothing to do with you, theres nothing wrong with you in any way. You’re perfect and you could do so much better than me. I know that. I know it so well. Just- I know its selfish but I cant lose you. I love you. I really do. I know I don’t show it and I know I was completely out of line last night and you don’t deserve that. Im not going to make any excuses up. I just- I lost track of time because I wanted to finish it for you and I-“ He rambled on, working himself up into even more of a state as he stuttered like a mad man. But you interrupted him.   
“Finish what?” you asked, frowning.   
Donnie paused and you could see from the look on his face that he had said something he didn’t mean to. But he had to be complete honest with you if he wanted the smallest chance of seeing you again. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small wooden box and offered it to you.   
Taking it carefully in your hands, you looked it over, seeing yours and his names etched into the wood and a beautiful swirl boarder made the box look professionally done. Glanced at him, you looked for any reason not to open it, but he nodded and you opened it up.   
A soft melody filled the room. Your favourite song played from the music box and it had never sounded more beautiful. Inside, was a hand carved message in the lid. 

‘[y/n]   
I will love you always  
Donatello’

Your hand flew up to cover your mouth as tears appeared in your sore eyes. It was so beautiful.   
“I don’t understand.” Your voice was barley a whispered, but he heard.   
“I have to send it to get the wood varnished without destroying the mechanism of the box. Its got to be done professionally. I had to send it away today to get it done and back in time for our anniversary.” His voice was soft, as if he had accepted his fate. You glanced at him and he was staring at the box, tears in his eyes. When he noticed you looking at him, his eyes met yours. He let out a shaking breath.   
“I just- I lost track of time.” He finally says, his eyes leaving yours to look at the box quickly before looking at the floor.   
You had had your heart broken last night but something about this changed everything. At least to you.   
“Always?” You asked, your fingers running over the message on the inside of the lid as the song repeated itself.   
“every moment of it.” He nods, his eyes closing for a brief moment before looking back to you. “I know I don’t deserve you. And more than that, I don’t deserve another chance. But do you think we could…try?” He begged, tears streaming down his cheek as he stared at you, wanting nothing more than to run over to you and hold you but he knew he couldn’t.   
“we could try.” You whispered, but Donnie didn’t appear to have listened properly, his mind made up that you would say no.   
“I understand. I just want you to know that I will always love you and I just want you to be happy and-what?” His head snapped up to yours, his mouth open and his eyes wide.   
“We could try.” You repeated, a little louder, a soft smile on your lips from his reaction.   
He let out a breath as he stared at you in utter amazement.   
“You-you mean that?” He took a hesitant step towards you, his shaking hand reaching out to touch your cheeks.   
Closing your eyes, you nod as you lean into the soft.   
“My love.” He breathes before you felt his lips press against you in a desperate kiss. This kiss was unlike anything you had ever had from him. It was passionate and thankful along with being desperate and loving. “I’ll do everything to make you happy, I promise. I wont EVER hurt you again.” He vows against your lips, his tears turning from sadness to joy.   
You reach up and place your hands over his own, smiling softly. You took his hands and let him back to your bed.   
“Lets not talk anymore. My head hurts.” You say as you crawl back into bed, moving over so he could join you.   
“do you want me to get you painkillers or water?” He asked, hesitant in joining you but when you shook his head, he darted under the covers.   
His arms locked around your waist and you cuddle in against him before falling back asleep.   
And Donnie cherished every moment of it.


End file.
